Clinical indications affecting the central nervous system such as traumatic brain injury (TBI), spinal cord injury (SCI) and stroke are leading causes of mortality and morbidity in the industrialized world. For example, about 1 million of Americans per year are treated for brain injury in emergency rooms. Approximately 5% of the TBI patients die and 30% of the survivors are generally left with moderate to severe disabilities that may impair their ability to return to work or live independently. Following neuronal injury, a significant proportion of patients will also develop chronic painful conditions.
Pain in general is associated with a myriad of medical conditions and affects millions of Americans. As reported by the American Pain Foundation, over 50 million Americans suffer from chronic pain including 20% of individuals aged 60 and over who are affected by joint disorders such as arthritis. Furthermore, nearly 25 millions Americans experience acute pain due to injuries or surgical procedures each year. In addition to its economical burden, pain has a tremendous effect on the quality of life of affected individuals and is one of the most common causes of disability.
Accordingly, novel improved methods and compositions of treating pain or inflammation are desired to alleviate these debilitating conditions.